I am submitting as a supplement to my grant "Ultrastructural Analysis of Bone Cell Metabolism" AM 17834, a request to increase my effort on this grant frm 75% to 100%, a technician's effort from 50% to 100%, and increase accompanying funds. The justification for this increase is that at the time my grant application was submitted for renewal, Dr. Scott Schelling, research fellow, was involved in the proposed work, but he has since left our laboratory. As a result I would need to request funds to replace him. However, recently it has been decided that my wwrk in the program project of the department, AM 15671, will not be funded which will free up 25% of my time and 50% of my technician's time. The work as proposed in my grant is making good progress and results obtained so far are promising for the direction we chose. Hence, instead of hiring and training a new fellow, I much prefer to take over this part of the work myself. I feel that this can be done in the time available to me with the help of half the time of a technician. Accompanying costs (such as for supplies and publication) have already been accounted for in the grant as part of Dr. Schelling's involvement. I am enclosing a copy of this grant application, which has already been reviewed by the study section.